


A Little Something Unexpected

by GamerGirl140



Series: Our Own Magic universe [4]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Persistent Erections, True Love, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirl140/pseuds/GamerGirl140
Summary: Michelangelo found something neat and added it to tonight’s dinner. He couldn’t have foreseen the effects it would have on him and his brothers.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Our Own Magic universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Leonardo and Donatello

“All right, now for the finishing touch!” Michelangelo said while finishing dinner preparations. He planned on adding a little something special to tonight’s dinner, a little something he found during the family’s previous mission-an amazing smelling herb in some kind of saltshaker. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it smelled amazing so he figured it must be good. After adding the finishing touches to the four plates of pizza he prepared (Splinter was already asleep and Mikey didn’t want to disturb him), with four shakes of the herb per plate, it was time to deliver them to his brothers. First, to deliver dinner to Leonardo and Donatello in Donnie’s lab then join Raphael in his room to eat together. Ever since the brothers had paired up romantically, Leo with Donnie and Raph with Mikey, this was how they would have dinner on any night that wasn’t a designated family night.

Sure enough, Mikey found Leo and Donnie curled up next to each other in a makeshift nest of blankets and pillows and watching a movie on Donnie’s big computer, which made for an adorable sight in the box turtle’s eyes. So much so that he stopped in his tracks and couldn’t help but stare. Hey, it wasn’t his fault that his older brothers looked absolutely adorable together. Both of them must have caught a whiff of the pizza because they both turned to face Mikey.

“Are you gonna give us our food or are you just going to stare at us all night?” Donnie asked with a smirk the moment he caught Mikey staring at him and his mate.

“I know the two of us are irresistibly gorgeous, but I don’t think Raph would like it if you kept him waiting,” Leo said while wrapping his arms around Donnie in a playfully possessive manner. Mikey simply rolled his eyes at Leo’s words before finally handing them their pizza and leaving after they gave him their thanks.

“Wow, this smells amazing,” Leo remarked after Mikey had left. Donnie simply nodded in agreement before he went into devouring the pizza, with Leo following soon after as the both of them returned to watching their movie.

After a little time, Donnie shifted a bit, suddenly feeling hot. And yet, despite the sudden heat, he felt the urge to get closer to Leo, closer than physically possible. Apparently, Leo had the same idea, because he tightened his embrace around Donnie and started coating his neck in kisses. After this went on for a moment, Donnie turned to face his lover and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Leo eagerly returned the kiss and soon their tongues were entangling with each other. In the midst of their heated making out, Leo had pushed Donnie onto his back before the both of them reluctantly separated for air.

“Leo…I need you...I need your touch,” Donnie breathed out, still feeling hot.

“Like this?” Leo asked with a smirk before firmly running his thumb over Donnie’s slit, which was already bulging outwards.

“Yes! Just like that!” Donnie cried out in response before letting out a particularly loud moan.

“Thought so. Then you’d better return the favor,” Leo said as he shifted positions so that they were both lying on their sides facing each other. Once they were in position, Leo resumed his rubbing of Donnie’s slit, making Donnie cry out again. As great as Leo’s touch felt, Donnie managed to focus enough to start rubbing Leo’s own bulging slit.

“Fuck yeah, that’s good,” Leo moaned loudly, grinding into Donnie’s hand. The both of them wrapped their free arms around the other’s shoulders, pulling them closer together with their foreheads pressed against each other.

“Now, be a good boy and drop down for me,” Donnie said while giving Leo’s groin a firm squeeze.

“You first,” Leo retorted, sliding his thumb into Donnie’s slit and brushing it against the exposed bits of his penis.

“If that’s how you want to do it, then two can play at that game,” Donnie said while tracing the edges of Leo’s slit before slipping a finger inside, drawing a loud churr from Leo. The pair continued at this for a moment or two, before they both dropped down into the others’ grasp.

“Aww, look at that. They’re both eager to see each other,” Leo quipped before pulling Donnie close enough that their foreheads were touching. Instead of retorting, Donnie simply took both of their cocks into his grip and started stroking them, and seconds after Leo decided to assist him.

“Fuck, that’s good…oooohhhh...fuck, I…need more,” Donnie managed to say amid his churrs and moans, leaning his forehead into Leo’s shoulder and inhaling his lover’s scent.

“You…you like that? Do you…aahhh…want more?” Leo teasingly whispered into Donnie’s ear. Donnie only buried his face into Leo’s neck and didn’t say anything, trying to hide the hard blush the formed on his face.

“Aww, there’s no need to be embarrassed, baby. I want more and I want to give you more,” Leo said in the most seductive tone he could muster before giving Donnie a gentle kiss on his cheek. Donnie looked up and met Leo’s loving and lustful gaze with his own before diving into a ravenous kiss, one that Leo eagerly returned. As they made out, they continued rubbing their dicks together, their hands now covered in precum.

“Babe, I’m close,” Leo said after he and Donnie reluctantly separated their kissing for air.

“Then give it to me,” Donnie demanded as he squeezed tighter and rubbed faster. The both of them let out loud moans that harmonized with each other as they climaxed at the same time. The pair took a moment to catch their breath before looking down at the mess they made.

“What the hell?” Leo wondered out loud after noticing that his penis and Donnie’s were still standing proud and tall despite the both of them having just come.

“I don’t mind. In fact, I think our earlier round was over a little two quickly,” Donnie said as he climbed over top Leo.

“Heh, and you call _me_ a horndog,” Leo chuckled as he shifted to his back.

“Well, you are,” Donnie smirked before giving Leo’s penis a good stroke.

“Takes one to know one,” Leo retorted with a matching smirk before pulling Donnie into another kiss. After they separated, Donnie shifted downwards until his face was hovering directly over Leo’s crotch. He took a moment to deeply inhale Leo’s scent before running his tongue up his mate’s penis, making Leo shudder.

“Such a delectable smell…and taste,” Donnie mused out loud before taking Leo’s cock into his mouth, starting with the tip and gradually working more of it in.

“Donnie…Donnie…wait!” Leo cried out as he jolted up.

“What? I thought you liked getting blowjobs from me?” Donnie asked indignantly.

“I do, you know I do…but…I’d like to give you one too…” Leo explained, looking directly at Donnie’s penis, and licking his lips. Donnie couldn’t help but smirk as he pushed Leo back down and then shifted so that they were both face level with each other’s crotches.

Before Leo took Donnie into his mouth, he also decided to put his hands to work. He scooped up some of the precum that had pooled in Donnie’s slit and coated both his hands in it. One hand took a hold of Donnie’s tail and started stroking it, while with the other he slid a finger into Donnie’s hole. Having fingered him many times before, Leo knew exactly where Donnie’s sweet spot was and successfully hit it on the first go. Once his hands were in place, Leo sat up slightly and took Donnie’s penis into his mouth, sucking on it and licking it with everything he had.

Before completely loosing himself to Leo’s touch, Donnie decided it would be best to return the favor. He coated his own hands in Leo’s precum, took Leo’s tail into his grasp and started fingering Leo’s entrance. While he did this, he ran his tongue over Leo’s penis before taking it back into his mouth once his hands were in place.

The two of them found themselves in an intensely, pleasurable cycle. Leo would stroke Donnie’s tail and rub his sweet spot with his finger, making Donnie moan and churr around his cock, the vibrations adding to the pleasure he got from Donnie sucking on him. Donnie would rub Leo’s tail and caress his sweet spot, which would make Leo churr and moan as he sucked his dick, the vibrations making the pleasure that much greater. It didn’t take long before they were both cumming into each other’s mouths. Donnie pulled back until only the tip of Leo’s penis was in his mouth, making swallowing his mate’s cum much easier. Leo continued sucking on Donnie’s cock like a straw, as he drank down Donnie’s essence.

The both of them pulled back mere moments later and Donnie shifted so that he was directly looking down at Leo once again as they both took a moment to catch their breath. To the surprise of both of them, their erections hadn’t softened at all after that. In fact, they were both still just as hard as when they started.

“There’s definitely something weird going on with us…” Leo noted out loud.

“There is, but frankly I’m too worked up to care at the moment,” Donnie admitted.

“Yeah…I know what you mean…” Leo acknowledged. Donnie tapped a finger on his chin as he began thinking.

“Donnie, babe, what’s on your mind?” Leo asked when he noticed that Donnie looked lost in thought.

“I’m thinking over our options,” Donnie explained.

“Options?”

“Yes, options. For example, should I insert my penis into your body, filling you up as…you…squeeze down…around me…” Donnie trailed off into a churr and he couldn’t help the shudder that passed through his body as he said it out loud, while remembering having done as such in the past. Leo churred and shivered as well, recalling those past encounters quite vividly.

“Or…should I take you inside me, and feel…your warmth…your heat…filling my body…” Once again, the pair of them couldn’t help the churrs and shudders that tore through their bodies as the memories of previous encounters came to mind at Donnie’s words, with both of them blushing profusely.

“You’re right, that is a tough decision,” Leo said while simply running his hands over Donnie’s thighs. Donnie paused for a moment before he shuffled back and knelt down between Leo’s legs. He then placed the tip of his penis at Leo's entrance and carefully inserted it in before pushing the rest in with one thrust.

“Fuuuuck, that’s…aahhh…that’s good,” Leo moaned, relishing the full feeling. Donnie then took a hold of Leo’s hips and planted his knees firmly on the (currently blanket covered) floor before he began thrusting. Leo wrapped his legs around Donnie’s hips, pulling him closer.

“Yes…yes…soooo…goooood…” Leo moaned as Donnie continued to pound into him. Despite feeling slightly tired from the activity before, Donnie’s thrusts were quick and rough, hitting Leo’s sweet spot every time.

“Leo…I’m close,” Donnie said before a particularly hard thrust, making Leo see stars.

“Don’t hold back,” Leo demanded, ready to finish this.

“Leo…Leo…LEO!” Donnie cried out his lover’s name as he climaxed for the third time that night. Feeling Donnie’s warm fluids filling him up so nicely brought Leo to the edge as he came over both their plastrons, some of it even getting on Donnie’s chin.

As Leo laid back and tried to catch his breath, Donnie pulled out and wiped the bits of Leo’s cum off his chin and licked it off his finger.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Donnie said in dismay after looking down and seeing that both he and Leo were still as hard as they were when this all started. Their arousals just wouldn’t quit and both of them were starting to feel tired.

“Let me take over for now. You look like you’re about to pass out,” Leo noted as he sat up.

“Like you’re one to talk. You only look slightly better than I do,” Donnie quipped, but swapped positions with Leo anyway. This whole situation had been fun at first, but now he just wanted to get rid of his erection and he was certain Leo felt the same way. Leo then positioned himself between Donnie’s legs and leaned over him.

“I love you, Donnie,” Leo said tenderly and slightly tiredly as he lovingly caressed Donnie’s cheek.

“I love you too, Leo. Now please, help me get rid of this,” Donnie all but sobbed out as he reached up and touched Leo’s cheek. Leo took pity on his lover and gave him a quick kiss before guiding his penis into Donnie’s entrance.

“Just relax, baby and let me take care of you,” Leo soothed as he began thrusting into Donnie. In response, Donnie pulled Leo down into a tender kiss, a kiss he poured all his love for Leo into and was beyond gratified when Leo returned it, feelings and all, even as he continued thrusting. Leo pulled away after a moment, focusing all his attention on bringing Donnie and himself to completion quickly. They were so tired, but they needed to quell this fire burning inside them before they could rest.

“Leo…” Donnie said tiredly, trying to let Leo know that he was getting close once again. He was so worn out that tears were now forming in his eyes and he could see identical ones in Leo’s eyes.

“Just let go babe. It’ll be over soon,” Leo said reassuringly, wiping the tears from Donnie’s eyes. Not a moment too soon, Donnie cried out loudly as he came for the fourth time that night, clenching down on Leo as he did.

“Oh…Donnie!” Leo cried out as Donnie’s clenching muscles brought him to climax as well. He felt Donnie shudder and shake under him in response to the pleasant wet warmth filling him up. The pair laid still for a moment to try and catch their breath before Leo finally pulled out.

“It…it looks like…that…did it,” Donnie wheezed out, relieved to see his penis finally softening and Leo’s as well.

“What a mess…” Leo said dryly upon seeing the results of their surprisingly long lovemaking.

“Too tired to care,” Donnie replied.

“Let’s at least get rid of this blanket,” Leo suggested, holding of the corner of the cum-stained blanket directly underneath them. Donnie agreed and somehow mustered the energy to get up just long enough for Leo to toss that blanket aside in favor of the other cleaner blankets in their nest. Leo grabbed a couple of pillows in the nest for him and Donnie to lay their heads on before pulling a different blanket over them.

“You okay?” Leo asked concernedly once he and Donnie were finally settled and snuggled up next to each other.

“More or less. How about you?” Donnie softly replied, nuzzling the side of his head into Leo’s chest.

“I’m all right,” Leo answered before softly kissing the top of Donnie’s head. Donnie gently caressed Leo’s cheek before leaning in for a good night kiss, one Leo returned with what little energy he could muster. Once they parted, they immediately dozed off, feeling exhausted but warm and safe in their love for each other and not caring that they were currently a sweaty, sticky mess.

* * *

The next morning, Leo and Donnie awoke feeling rather groggy, sore, and gross.

“Ugh…” Donnie grimaced as he and Leo tried to stretch, only to feel a rather uncomfortable soreness, courtesy of last night’s events.

“Owww…I can’t remember feeling this sore waking up since the morning after we went all the way for the first time,” Leo complained, while also trying to inject some levity into the situation.

“What a mess…” Donnie groaned, reluctantly getting up.

“Ugh, and we need a shower,” Leo pointed out after he finally got up, wrinkling his nose at the stench covering him and Donnie. The two of them first wiped off what they could with some wet wipes before gathering up all the blankets and pillows from the nest and putting them into a laundry hamper to be washed later. They then grabbed some towels from a closet before leaving Donnie’s lab and heading for the bathroom to shower.

Just before they reached the door to the bathroom, it seemed as though the stench had gotten stronger. As it turned out, Raph and Mikey were headed to the bathroom at the same time. Both pairs could immediately see that they all went through the same thing last night.

“Mikey…what exactly did you put in that pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, my first two-parter. This chapter focuses on what happens with Leo and Donnie and the next chapter will feature what happens with Raph and Mikey, as well as the more precise nature of the aphrodisiac Mikey unintentionally gave his bros. Hope you guys enjoy! Kudos and bookmarks are great but comments are better.


	2. Raphael and Michelangelo

After giving Leo and Donnie their dinner, Mikey went straight to Raph’s room with their own dinner. Raph was lounging on the bed and reading a Jupiter Jim comic when Mikey walked in with their pizza. He looked up with interest once he caught the enticing aroma of the pizza.

“There you are. Hope the pizza hasn’t gotten cold,” Raph remarked as he put the comic away and took his plate from Mikey.

“Nope! Still hot. But go ahead and dig right in! I made it special,” Mikey assured before going to take a bite of his pizza and Raph soon followed suit. Within mere minutes, the pizza was gone. Afterwards, the pair curled up in the bed, with Mikey sitting comfortably in Raph’s lap, watching silly videos on Mikey’s phone.

The pair enjoyed themselves, laughing at the videos when Mikey suddenly felt something change inside him. He was starting to feel hot inside, and a pleasantly tingly feeling was building in his groin. This came as a surprise to him because he and Raph weren’t doing anything that would normally warrant that kind of feeling.

“Raphie, I feel weird,” Mikey said, embarrassed. Even though he and Raph had been intimate with each other before, he still found that just telling Raph he was in the mood was at least a little embarrassing.

“Weird, how?” Raph asked, not quite ready to tell Mikey that he was also feeling hot and bothered despite not doing anything to warrant it, unaware that Mikey was feeling that in the first place.

“I…I…I feel…h…hot. Like…like…that…that same feeling I get…when…you…t-touch me…like th-that,” Mikey somehow managed to say, his face heating up as quickly as the rest of his body as he said it. He was ready to retreat into his shell after finally getting it out.

“Aww, Mikey. We’ve been through this, we’re in love with each other, so it’s okay if you start feeling that way around me,” Raph said reassuringly, wrapping his arms around his mate to comfort him.

“I know…but…” Mikey started to say, trailing off when he felt both the comforting heat coming off of Raph and the magical embers in his heart representing his bond with Raph begin to grow into a proper fire.

“See, I’m feeling it too,” Raph said soothingly, gently turning Mikey’s head to face him and lovingly caressed his Mikey’s cheek with his thumb, “And I wanna make you feel good. Would you like that?” Instead of saying his answer, Mikey chose to respond by diving into a searing kiss. Raph was caught off guard at first for a moment, before returning it with equal passion.

“Raphie…please…touch me,” Mikey begged with desire-filled eyes once they separated the kiss.

“As you wish,” Raph said with a smirk before pulling Mikey to him so that Mikey’s carapace was pressed against his plastron. Raph then ran his hand down the center line of Mikey’s plastron before reaching his slit which was now beginning to bulge outwards. Mikey couldn’t help but squirm and moan as Raph teased his slit, running his large finger along the opening.

“R-Raphie…more…” Mikey begged as he threw his head back into Raph’s plastron. Raph answered his lover’s demand by picking up the pace and increasing the pressure, which drew a churr from the box turtle. It didn’t take much longer before Mikey found himself dropping down into Raph’s grip.

“Why hello there, Little Mikey. Ready for me to give you your massage?” Raph asked in a teasing tone before he started stroking Mikey’s penis.

“Sooooo…goooooood,” Mikey moaned as he lost himself in the pleasure Raph was giving him. In response, Raph began to move his hand even faster, drawing a particularly loud moan from Mikey.

“Raphie…I’m…” Mikey tried to say before it was cut off by an involuntary churr.

“It’s okay, baby. Just let it out,” Raph said encouragingly, reaching his other hand down to grip Mikey’s tail, stroking it as well to help Mikey over the edge. With a loud cry, Mikey came, covering Raph’s hands in his cum. Raph pulled his hands away to clean them off by licking them clean while Mikey tried to catch his breath.

“What about you?” Mikey asked after finally catching his breath.

“One sec,” Raph got up to take his shorts off, revealing both his long tail and his massive cock before sitting back down on the bed. Mikey turned around and licked his lips at the enticing sight before him.

“As always, Little Raphie is a true work of art,” Mikey said before taking a hold of Raph’s penis, rubbing his hand up and down the shaft. The other hand took a hold of Raph’s tail, giving it the same treatment.

“Mikey…your hands feel so good,” Raph said before letting out a low, rumbling churr, letting himself get lost in the amazing feeling.

“You like that, don’t you Raphie-baby? You like it when I touch you?” Mikey asked teasingly as he sped up his rubbing, drawing a loud moan from Raph who threw his head back as the pleasure continued to wash over him.

“I thought so. But that’s good. I like touching you. I like making you feel good,” Mikey continued on before pressing a kiss to the head of Raph’s penis.

“Mikey…I’m close,” Raph managed to get out, something rather that was difficult to do when he was at his limit.

“Go ahead, I know we both need this,” Mikey said moments before Raph finally let go and released himself with a loud cry, covering both of them in his jizz. While Raph was catching his breath, Mikey looked through a drawer in a nightstand for some wipes and cleaned himself off when he found them. He then rejoined Raph on the bed and began hungrily lapping up the mess on Raph’s plastron.

“Apparently, he wants to go another round,” Raph said after noticing that his penis was still nice and hard, even after cumming only moments before.

“That makes two of us,” Mikey responded, sitting back to show to Raph that he was in the same condition.

“I’m not complaining. I wanna make you feel good _all_ night long!” Raph declared after pushing Mikey down onto the bed on his back, leaning over him and looking him in the eye with a lecherous grin.

“I _love_ the sound of that!” Mikey answered back with enthusiasm before wrapping his arms around Raph’s neck and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Raph eagerly returned it and soon their tongues were dancing together. In the middle of their making out, the pair shifted so that Mikey was now lying on top of Raph who was now lying on his back.

“I love you so much,” Mikey said softly onto Raph’s lips after breaking the kiss and he could swear he could feel the magical flames burning in his heart burn even hotter at that declaration.

“I love you too,” Raph replied, before giving Mikey a kiss on his snout. Mikey smiled lovingly at him for a moment before gradually shifting back until he was on his knees in between Raph’s legs. He then took Raph’s penis into both of his hands and guided the tip towards his mouth. He pressed a few kisses to the tip before finally taking it and as much of the shaft as he could into his mouth.

“Oh god…Mikey!” Raph cried out before reaching down to gently hold Mikey’s head in place as he started sucking. He also ran his hands over the parts of the shaft that he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

“F-f-fuuuuuck! That’s so good!” Raph shouted as Mikey sucked even harder, his eyes rolling back into his head as the amazing feeling washed over his body. And before he knew it, he was on the brink once again. Raph could only continue to moan loudly and churr as Mikey brought him over the edge once again. During this, Mikey pulled back so that only the tip of Raph’s penis was in his mouth while Raph rode out his orgasm. Raph’s loads, much like everything else about him, were large so Mikey had to take care not to choke on it.

Once Raph had recovered and Mikey completely pulled away, it was Mikey’s turn to lean back as Raph gave him a passionate kiss, not caring that he could taste himself in Mikey’s mouth.

“Make me feel good, Raphie,” Mikey playfully demanded, lying back and spreading his legs in a way that immediately drew Raph’s attention, his erect penis proudly on display.

“As you wish, baby,” Raph said before leaning down and taking all of Mikey’s penis into his mouth. As he sucked on his mate’s cock, he would also run his tongue over all the right spots.

“Don’t…stop,” Mikey moaned, gently rubbing the sides of Raph’s head, eyes closed tight as the pleasure coursed through his body. In response, Raph hummed appreciatively, the vibrations making the experience that much more pleasurable for Mikey.

“It’s good…it’s so good,” Mikey breathed out, just slightly tightening his grip on Raph’s head in an attempt to let Raph know that he was approaching the edge. Spurred on by the urge to help Mikey over the edge, Raph sped up his sucking and took a hold of Mikey’s tail, rubbing it between his thumb and finger.

“R…RAPH!” Mikey cried out as he came into Raph’s mouth, Raph effortlessly swallowing it down. After swallowing the last of it, Raph pulled back and shifted to meet Mikey’s gaze. After a brief kiss, both of them looked down to see that their erections were still standing.

“What would you like for round number three?” Raph asked while reaching down to tease Mikey’s tail.

“Hmm…I think…I’d like to be inside you,” Mikey finally said, pulling himself up to look Raph directly in the eye with his arms wrapped around the snapper’s neck. Raph wapped his arms around Mikey’s waist as he lied back, taking the box turtle with him.

“I’m all yours baby,” Raph declared as Mikey pulled back and knelt between his legs once again, where Mikey started working on coating his penis in the precum that had been pooling in his slit. Once he was satisfied with the slickness, Mikey aligned the tip of his penis with Raph’s hole and slid right in.

“Mi…key…” Raph moaned as Mikey filled him up. God, he loved the feeling of having his little bro inside him. He closed his eyes in pure bliss, waiting for Mikey to start moving.

“Oh Raphie,” Mikey said teasingly, having not moved at all since pushing himself all the way into Raph.

“Yes?” Raph asked, confused as to why Mikey wasn’t moving yet.

“Would you touch yourself for me? If you do, I’ll start moving,” Mikey said with a smirk. Raph blinked once and blushed at Mikey’s demand, but decided to give in as he was desperate for Mikey to start moving. He took a hold of his penis and started pumping, his heart fluttering from knowing that Mikey was watching him. After watching his mate pleasure himself because he told him to for a moment, Mikey finally began moving.

“Mikey…Mikey…don’t…st-stop,” Raph wheezed out, as he started pumping his massive cock even faster, content to stay in this moment forever.

“You…you look so…amazing like that,” Mikey praised, running his hands over Raph’s muscular thighs. Raph let out a loud rumbling churr, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

“Mikey…I’m…about…to,” Raph managed to say before letting out a loud moan.

“Go ahead, I…wanna…see,” Mikey said, speeding up his thrusting. Raph threw his head back against the bed as he came all over his plastron, some of it even getting on Mikey. Mikey couldn’t help the groan that slipped out as Raph’s muscles clamped down tight around his penis, giving him the final push he needed to reach his climax, painting Raph’s insides white. Mikey pulled out after a moment before collapsing beside Raph.

“Still wanna go, huh?” Mikey said tiredly after noticing that both his penis and Raph’s were still standing at attention despite both of them having just came.

“Babe…do you…do you want me inside you?” Raph asked while trying to catch his breath. This whole thing had been fun at first but now he was getting tired, and it looked like Mikey was too.

“Yeah…I’d like that,” Mikey said as he lied back while Raph fished a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. After planting himself between Mikey’s spread legs, he made sure to coat his fingers in a generous amount of lube before placing a finger at Mikey’s entrance. He gently traced the welcoming hole with his finger for a moment before carefully inserting it.

“Raph…” Mikey said softly and with heavy breath as he felt Raph’s large finger enter him.

“Just relax babe, everything’s gonna be fine,” Raph said reassuringly, before hitting Mikey’s sweet spot in just the right way, which brought a cute little churr out of the box turtle. After spending a moment rubbing at that spot and helping his lover relax, Raph just as carefully inserted his other finger and waited for Mikey to get used to the intrusion before he began scissoring.

“Raphie…I’m ready,” Mikey practically begged, ready for Raph to completely ravish him.

“Just a moment baby,” Raph responded, taking just a little more time to make sure Mikey was nice and stretched out. Having always had to take extra care around his younger brothers for as long as he could remember, as due to his sheer size and strength he could seriously hurt them without meaning to, Raph felt he had to be extra attentive and careful when prepping Mikey. Raph would be utterly devastated if he ended up hurting his love by accident when wanting to bring him pleasure. Despite knowing this however, Mikey would still often get impatient for the main event.

“Raphie…” Mikey whined, now truly desperate for Raph. Fortunately for him, Raph was satisfied with his prepping job and pulled his fingers out. He pulled out the bottle of lube again and covered his penis in an equally generous layer of the stuff as he did his fingers. Once he was satisfied, he threw the bottle to the side and positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was right at Mikey’s entrance.

“All right, just hold still, relax and remember to breathe,” Raph reminded Mikey, who simply closed his eyes and concentrated on maintaining his breathing as Raph carefully inserted just the head, waiting for Mikey’s okay before he went any further. Mikey gave a thumbs up, prompting Raph to continue slowly inserting himself until he was completely inside Mikey. As great as the pressure around his penis felt and as much as he wanted to start moving, he held still while he waited for Mikey to signal that he was ready to continue.

“Raphie…you can start now,” Mikey breathed out with a none-too-subtle hint of desperation in his voice. Raph nodded in acknowledgement before he began carefully thrusting in and out of his youngest brother.

“So good…” Raph moaned, starting to lose himself in their shared pleasure, despite his tiredness. He really hoped this coupling would be their final one for tonight.

“Raphie…Raphie…” Mikey chanted his pet name for Raph as the snapper continued his thrusting, filling him up so nicely and hitting all the right spots with each thrust. It was precisely the reason why Raph’s (admittedly necessary) prepping made him so impatient, but it was so worth the wait. And it got even better as Raph took a hold of his penis and began stroking it in time with his thrusting.

“Is-aaaahhhh…is it good…for…you?” Raph managed to ask amid his moaning and churring.

“It’s…a-amazing! Don’t…stop…” Mikey cried out, content to lie back and let the feelings wash over him. Raph sped up both his thrusting and pumping in response, drawing a long, drawn out moan from Mikey.

“Raphie…I’m…almost t-there…” Mikey managed to say before a churr forced its way out. Raph simply nodded and focused what energy he had left into helping the both of them over the edge.

“M-MIKEY!” Raph practically shouted as his climax hit him, filling his mate with his sizable load. Feeling Raph’s wet warmth spreading out inside him brought Mikey to climax not too long after. Once the pair had finished riding out their orgasms, Raph carefully pulled out of Mikey and picked up the exhausted box turtle long enough to remove the top blanket that was now almost completely covered in both their fluids.

“Look, Little Mikey’s finally going back to sleep,” Mikey said sleepily after Raph sat him back down. Raph took a look downwards and saw that his own cock had finally softened as well. After taking a moment to climb under the rest of the blankets, the pair went to sleep in literal seconds, not caring about how messy they were.

* * *

The next morning, Raph and Mikey awoke to find themselves feeling sticky, sore and gross.

“Man…last night was wild, wasn’t it?” Mikey noted as he gathered up the soiled sheets and blankets, despite the soreness he felt.

“I’ll say. I wonder why it took as long as it did for us to…uh…calm down…so to speak,” Raph said as he grabbed some towels from the dresser. The both of them couldn’t help but wrinkle their noses at the stench that came off them.

“Don’t know. I do know that we both need a shower though,” Mikey answered as he followed Raph out the door and to the bathroom.

As it turned out, Leo and Donnie were also headed for the bathroom. Both pairs could immediately see that they all went through the same thing last night.

“Mikey…what exactly did you put in that pizza?” Donnie asked accusingly.

“What are you talking about?” Mikey asked, wondering where the softshell’s tone came from.

“All I know is that we ate the pizza you made, which by the way smelled and tasted amazing, and next thing we know we’re super horny and had boners that just wouldn’t quit,” Leo explained exasperatedly.

“So, let me ask again, what exactly did you put in that pizza?” Donnie asked, a little less accusingly this time.

“Hold on guys, I know you wanna know what’s going on, but could we shower first?” Raph asked, hoping to ease the tension at least a little.

“You know what, yeah, let’s. We all smell worse than Raph and his royally pissed off stink,” Leo said as he opened the door to the bathroom.

“Not now, Leo,” Raph warned as he and Mikey walked in, with Leo and Donnie following right after.

“You guys don’t mind showering with us?” Mikey asked as he warmed the water up.

“We hardly wear anything most of the time anyway, so it won’t make a difference,” Donnie answered, stepping into the abnormally large shower, with Leo following right after. Mikey and Raph walked in afterwords and both pairs said nothing as they cleaned themselves off.

After showering, getting dressed and throwing their soiled blankets and sheets into the wash, the quartet made their way to the kitchen where Mikey showed them what he found during their mission the day before.

“Let me see that,” Donnie said as he swiped the saltshaker from Mikey and examined it with his goggles. He looked over it thoroughly before turning towards Mikey.

“Do you know what this is?” Donnie asked, almost disturbingly calmly.

“No, just that it smells amazing,” Mikey answered innocently.

“This is an aphrodisiac. A mystic one to be exact and frankly I think we’re all lucky we’re still standing after ingesting this,” Donnie explained.

“Uhh, what’s an aphro…aphrodisiac?’ Raph asked, having no memory of hearing the word before.

“It induces arousal in whomever ingests it and depending on the amount ingested can make said arousal persist for a while,” Donnie explained dryly as he read over the label on the saltshaker.

“It makes you super horny and that horniness can be hard to get rid of depending on how much you eat or drink of it,” Donnie simplified his explanation with an eyeroll after noticing the blank stares from his brothers.

“If that’s the case, then why is it you say we’re lucky to still be standing?” Leo wondered, taking a closer look at the saltshaker.

“Because that much sexual activity in that short amount of time is…quite taxing as we’ve all found out last night…” Donnie trailed off, not wanting to think any more on that.

“Wait, is death by sex an actual thing? I could have…” Mikey asked as his eyes widened in fear.

“Don’t…don’t go there, please,” Leo begged.

“Next time make sure to actually read the instructions,” Donnie reprimanded as he practically shoved the instructions on the saltshaker into Mikey’s face.

“One shake equals one additional orgasm required before complete satisfaction,” Mikey slowly read out loud as he looked over the instructions.

“How…how many shakes did you put on the pizza before you gave it to us?’ Raph asked nervously.

“Four, ooohhhh…” The realization hit Mikey like a truck before he pounced onto Leo and Donnie.

“I’m so sorry! I promise I’ll be more careful!” He pleaded as he trapped his brothers into a tight hug.

“It’s all right, no one got hurt,” Leo said comfortingly, patting Mikey on the shell.

“Easy for you to say!” Splinter said irritably as he marched over to the stove to start some hot water boiling. The turtles practically froze as they watched their father prepare some morning tea while mumbling under his breath about inconsiderate, horny teenage sons. The turtles decided to sneak off while he was distracted.

“And where do you boys think you’re going?” Splinter asked just as the four of them approached the door.

“Uh…well…” Leo was at a loss for words.

“Haven’t I told you it’s rude to wake me up in the middle of the night when it’s not important?” Splinter asked disturbingly calmly, taking a sip of his tea in the process.

“Uhhh…” Raph couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Get something to eat and then go straight to the training room! As punishment for keeping me up all night, I’m putting you through the wringer!” Splinter declared as he took his teapot and cup out of the kitchen, the turtles groaning in dread.

“I think Donnie should keep that stuff in his lab…” Leo suggested after a moment of dead silence. No one argued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final part of this little two parter. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As a side note, I have a couple of stories in the pipeline detailing how Leo and Donnie as well as Raph and Mikey got together but you won't be seeing those for a while. I wanna wait for the Netflix movie to come out before I start really working on those.
> 
> Kudos and bookmarks are great but comments are better.


End file.
